


Stay with me

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fort Building, Romance, cuddle burrito, fluff central, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Somethings never go as planned  when Coby and his sweetheart are the definition of 'nervous'





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend, who I don't think has A0E but here we are.

-

“You want me to stay the night?” Coby asked slowly “-sure...I’ll bring snacks.” he nodded and hung up “What should I take?” he hummed, it wasn’t the first time he had been round to her house they often hung out and ordered take out and watched films. But he had never stayed over. “Oh, I need to tell Helmeppo before he starts cooking or he’ll complain again” he darted downstairs to find his housemate just tying on his apron, his hair in a high ponytail to keep out the way “Helmeppo, I’m staying out tonight.” 

“Good timing, I was just about to start preparing dinner” he sighed hanging the apron back up “Are you staying at Luffy’s?” Helmeppo asked uniting his long hair, 

“No, I’m staying at (name)” Coby replied turning to head back to his room. 

“(Name)? Hmmmm” Coby was met by his friend’s smirk “Really? Have you packed properly?” he said with a chuckle, 

“Well I was going to take some pocky, those seaweed cookies she likes and I got a new film-”

“IDIOT!” Helmeppo shouted “Fool! I meant protection.”

“From what?” Coby asked tilting his head side to side: a bad habit he’d picked up from being around Luffy so much. 

“Huh? Are you dense? How long have you been dating?”

Coby hummed a second “Oh, I think about two months, three weeks and two days.” Helmeppo opened his mouth in amazement “whats wrong?”

“She’s invited you round. Right? And you’ve not taken anything into consideration? Nothing at all?” Helmeppo stared at him before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him “She asked you to stay the night! You don’t want to sleep with your girlfriend?”

“Well yes I’ll be sleeping with her- why else.”

“Do we need to have the talk? Should I get Garp?” Helmeppo frantically pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled for a number. 

“What talk? You’re making no sense at all.” 

“BIRDS AND THE BEES!” Helmeppo half shouted,

_ And the coin dropped.  _

Coby felt his face flush considerably “there we go. So I’ll assume you two haven’t?”

“Well...It’s so fun to be around her, we chat for hours and she has such a nice voice…” he rambled wistfully.

Helmeppo sighed “There's some upstairs. I’ll get you them.” 

Coby mumbled a thank you, he hadn’t thought about that sort of thing at all. He had been so excited to spend more time with her and staying over meant he’d be able to cuddle her more right? So staying over meant that…

-

  
  


You rushed around in a panic. Finally you had plucked up the courage to invite Coby to stay the night. You had baked his favourite biscuits and had your usual take out menu on standby: even though you knew what he usually ordered, you even purchased protection too even if you’d been the colour of a tomato when buying them. 

“Everything is ready” you said triumphantly punching the air when you caught sight of your reflection “Except me!” running back upstairs in a panic “What do I wear?!” you had purposely bought a nice pair of underwear on Nami’s recommendation.

_ “You’ll knock him dead.” she said with a wink. _

The door knocked as you scrambled to pull your t-shirt on and bolted down the stairs, sliding right into the front door. Rubbing your nose you opened the door, to a concerned looking Coby, 

“Are you okay?”

“I - I tripped - into the door.” you laughed nervously opening the door fully for him to come in. You felt a little sad he had come wearing the same white sports jacket with the blue trim he usually wore, sometimes you thought he didn’t own any other clothes but it suited him and strangely so did the green floral headband he wore pushing his hair out of the way. You didn’t feel as bad for being so normally dressed as you closed the door. 

“Your name, you- you’re shirt is on backwards.” you looked down quickly noticing indeed your shirt was clearly on the wrong way and inside out. For some reason you started to pull the shirt up to rectify the mistake. Glancing up you met Coby’s shocked face and blushing cheeks. 

“I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” you shouted and bolted past him quickly locking yourself in the small toilet downstairs. Cursing yourself for being so absentminded. Everything was off to a good start it seemed. Sighing as you tried to calm yourself and correct your t-shirt. “Third times a charm. Lets go.” you said exiting the toilet finding Coby in the living area, “sorry about that.” you said grinning at him stupidly, 

“It’s okay” he smiled back. That smile always made your heart beat ever so much faster, he was like a little ray of sunshine and often leaving you questioning if you actually has asthma the way he left you breathless. “Oh, I brought snacks.” he added producing several items from his rucksack along with a little square packet that skidded across the wooden floor. The colour drained from his face as he dove of the sofa to reclaim the item shoving it into his trouser pocket, laughing nervously. 

“Would you like a drink?”

“TEA! Please” he half shouted in panic standing up straight like he was being scolded, making you laugh, 

“At ease, Garp isn’t here.” you chuckled, watching him blush and let his shoulders slump. Both of you were apparently a mess tonight. You calmed yourself as you made the tea and plated up the snacks. “It’s alright. I got this…” you mumbled over and over as you made your way back into the living area. Coby had started to unpack his things “What are you doing?” you asked curiously setting the tray down. 

“Oh, I was just unpacking- is this not where I’m staying?” Coby replied with a question which made you laugh loudly 

“No silly. I- I thought you’d be sleeping up stairs with me” you both stared at each other, slowly realising what you had just said. “Like. I mean. In my bed. ButImeantheresnoulteriormotive” you rambled like a fool. “D-do you want to put your things upstairs first?” you asked quickly trying to recover your blunder. 

“Yes, it’ll keep it out the way” Coby replied his cheeks still just as flushed as your face. Gathering his belongings he followed you up the stairs to your room. “Your bed is huge!” he exclaimed noticing the grand size of your fancy four poster bed. “Do you have enough blankets?” Coby chuckled gesturing to the tower of blankets beside your bed.

“I get cold. A lot. I just really like soft furnishings” more stupid rambling.  _ Can the ground just swallow me whole.  _

“You know we could make a pretty good fort-” Coby said with a hint of childish excitement, one you shared too, 

“Coby grab the blanket! We’ll make grandest fort ever!” you both eagerly gathered cushions and blankets hurrying back down the stairs to start your work. The table’s chairs were dragged through as supports for the forts roof. Orders were barked back and forth during the complex cushion construction. You had no idea how long this took but it was eventually done. 

“This is a masterpiece” you announced admiring your combined effort. The structure took up most of the middle of your living room with a window to view the television and two entrances: one to the kitchen and the other towards the living room door.

“We’ll have to be careful of the middle though, it might be a little top heavy there.” Coby said crawling out of the cozy den “it’s not like we’re going to punch it but just in case.” 

“I’ll get us some snacks. Didn’t you bring a film?”

“I did, I’ll get it set up. I haven’t seen it yet either. I was saving it.” Coby explained “for us- It’s not a romantic film or anything, it’s a detective film.” 

“Oh, sounds fun,” you carefully crawled back into the den armed with snacks and drinks. You both shuffled and propped up some cushions to get comfortable as the film started. The only light came from the television, the two of you leant against each other in the flickering glow of the screen. Despite the fact you had been dating for months now, Coby pretended to yawn and slip his arm over your shoulders gently holding you closer. Being this close to him always made your stomach flip, he was just too precious. 

And you were both anxious fools. 

You shifted to place a quick kiss to his cheek. He tensed up and jerked away, knocking his glasses off kilter “s-sorry you startled me” he apologised quickly pushing his glasses back up. Alone in the dim light you couldn’t help but want to get closer to him, it was the perfect setting. This time Coby met you part way for a proper kiss, slow at first, he cupped your face gently to deepen the kiss. You both retreated a little further into the den where a nice pile of cushions awaited you. Coby finally unzipped and discarded the sports jacket revealing a fitted pink vest, his well toned arms framed beautifully in the low light. 

“Come here” you purred reaching to take his glasses off laying them on his jacket as you slipped your arms around his neck pulling him down to lay with you. Things were finally back on track. Your lips re-found each other, clumsy and heated, desperate for something more. Your fingers slid down his back slipping under the vest. Coby broke the kiss, leaving you both gasping for air. He sat up and started to pull his shirt up over his head. He was too eager to remove it and punched the roof of the den, as he leant back down to kiss you the whole ceiling fell in on you covering you with several blankets. 

You both laid in silence for a moment before you both succumbed to laughter. “S-sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it,” you chuckled “this is good too.” 

Coby sat up confused “how?” he asked curiously trying to rummage around for his glasses. You pounced on him pulling the blankets with you. “AH! Yourname, not- not there. You know I’m tickLISH!” he gasped and laughed as you snuggled up against him tugging the blankets around you both,

“Cuddle burrito” you grinned happily resting your head in the crook of his neck “thanks for staying.”

“You’re welcome,” Coby responded on command, wrapping his arms around you nuzzling the top of your head “goodnight.” 

You both fell asleep in a bundle of blankets in each others embrace, after all the awkwardness everything worked out eventually. 


End file.
